Prochaine étape : La servitude
by burbridge-hayden
Summary: Bella est née pour les servir, aucun 'Non' n'est toléré... Es ce qu'elle réussira à enlever la haine du cœur de Edward, réussira t-elle à rester en vie malgré toutes les horreurs … ? All Human / Fiction très noire et violente.
1. Note de l'auteur

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous mes lecteurs..._

**Voici mes premières notes concernant cette fiction, qui est la première que j'écris.**

**Lors des reviews que certains me laisserons, je vous demanderais d'être cordial, respectueux et de ne pas sortir de méchanceté gratuite, vous pouvez critiquer... mais dans ces cas là, une critique constructive doit être explicative.**

Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la fiction : _**The Perfect Wife**_ de_** rmcrms5**_, que certains d'entre vous doivent connaitre... je ne plagie pas, je reprend simplement une fiction aux termes tout aussi sombres.

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages de ma créations, que vous reconnaitrez ne faisant pas parti de l'univers Twilight.

**POV : **Bella, bien que certaines scènes peuvent nécessité des points de vues externes ou d'autres personnages.

**Résumé :**

_Depuis toujours, Bella leur appartient, sa vie sera réglé en plusieurs plans, sans échappatoire... mais le prochain qui lui est annoncé vas lui faire comprendre que la cruauté humaine n'a pas de limites... Réussira t-elle à sortir de ce calvaire, y restera t-elle, ou bien se résignera t-elle à sa vie..._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Nous sommes le 10 Juin 2008... il fait chaud et l'air est humide... humide comme mes joues, qui sont baignées de larmes. J'ai toujours appréhendé cette date. En fait, je ne connaissais pas le jour exact qui me conduirais à ma perte, la perte définitive du peu de conscience que je possède.

Je lève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre, mon regard divague vers l'extérieur. Je suis dans la salle de bain de mon enfer personnel. Il s'agit d'une maisonnette très simple et sans artifice, chambre salle de bain et séjour pour recevoir. Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne reçoit pas mes amis ici, seulement mes tortionnaires, mes maîtres, mes propriétaire ou que sais je encore des noms que je dois leur concéder quand à mon appartenance à eux.

Aujourd'hui est désormais le jour le plus dévastateur de ma vie, celui ou je deviens Femme. Et oui, j'ai mes règles pour la premiére fois depuis que je suis née. J'ai 15 ans et demi, et si j'ai bien compris en entendant grogner les maitres, je suis en retard quand à une quelconque moyenne. Mais ce matin, au réveil, mes draps étaient tachés, et je ne vais pas pouvoir le cacher plus longtemps. En effet, l'une des esclaves partira en courant prévenir mes maîtres dans l'espoir de ce faire affranchir et sortir de cet enfer. Cet enfer ? Une ile paradisiaque dans le pacifique, ile privative de plusieurs hectares, avec une végétation luxuriante et une eau de mer chaude et bleu qui ferait rêver tout le monde.

Comment suis je arrivé ici ? Par ma mère, lorsque qu'elle e été enlevé du content pour servir les maitres, elle était enceinte de moi. Si j'ai bien compris, je suis la premiére enfant esclave de l'ile, et je vais donc pouvoir être formaté à leur convenance.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais vue pour la première fois Le maitre, son nom est sir Carliste Cullen, est venue m'expliquer ses projets quand à mon futur sur l'Ile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * F L A S H – B A C K * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Je suis au coin dans la salle de classe, j'ai osé demandé a aller au toilette pendant la leçon de mon précepteur qui était chargé de mon éducation scolaire. Tout à coup la porte de la salle s'est ouverte, et j'entendis une chaise se tirer et une personne s'assoir dessus. Les personnes que je connaissais comptais en tout et pour tout sur les doigts de mes mains, et je sus à cet instant que je ne reconnaissais cette démarche, un homme pour sure. Je fus vite sortis de mes pensée et une voix masculine me confirma mes pensées.

- Isabella ? Retournes toi et viens t'assoir à ce bureau, toi et moi devons parler. Je me retournais alors et pris conscience de la personne en face de moi. Un home blond, environ 30 ans, très beau et avec des yeux d'un marron tellement clair qu'on aurais dit de l'or.

- Monsieur, dis je en m'inclinant légèrement avant de m'assoir, on m'avais toujours expliquer qu'il fallait s'incliner devant chaque personne de la gente masculine.

- Isabella, comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin en personne. Je suis le Docteur Carliste Cullen, et le maitre de cette ile, tu dois avoir entendu parler de moi et du respect que tu dois me démontrer.

- Oui monsieur, dis je docilement. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, toujours sur le ton docile que l'on m'avais appris à employer, je savais que ne pas écouter serais une punition, et je n'aimais pas cela.

- Donc ma chère petite, tu as eu 7 ans il y a une semaine, et je suis venu te parler de comment ta vie vas être régler dés maintenant. Me dit il d'une voix plus froide, plus calculatrice, et avec un sourire qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Alors je t'explique, depuis que tu es née, et bien que tu ne m'aie jamais vue, je m'assure de ton avenir, pour que tu puisses quitter cette ilot.

En effet, depuis que je suis née, je vis sur un ilot d'un hectare et demi, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'ile principale. Je suis coupée du monde, jusqu'à ce que l'on me juge apte à partir pour aller sur la grande Ile.

- Tu as connus quelques étapes dans ta vie, et il t'en reste quelques une avant d'être parfaitement accomplis. Quand tu es née, tu es resté avec ta mère jusqu'à tes 1 ans et demi, à cet age là, ta maman est reparti sur l'ile principale. Ensuite jusqu'à tes 5 ans nous avons veillé à ce que tu devienne une petite fille calme, et c'est pour cela que tu es isolé, pour que personne ne t'ennuie. De tes 5 ans à maintenant, tu as appris à lire et écrire, et compter. Nous allons pouvoir commencer nos leçons maintenant, me récitât il. As tu des questions pour l'instant ?

- Non monsieur.

- Très bien, donc voila les prochaines étapes ma jolie Isabella. Tu vas désormais apprendre avec 3 précepteurs. Un pour les leçons histoires, sciences et littérature. Un autre t'inculquera le sport, la musique et les arts créatifs, et pour finir, un dernier t'apprendra à tenir une maison, et être une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur prête à être apte à répondre aux besoins de ton futur mari.

- Mon mari ? Demandais je surprise. Mais je suis trop je...

- Tais toi, gronda le docteur en face de moi en ce mettant debout, de quel droit ose tu me parler sans que je t'en donne la permission ? Et de plus pour me contredire!

- Je suis désolé, tentais je de dire pour le calmer, son visage était rouge de fureur et ses jointures de mains blanches à forces de serrer les poings.

- La ferme, Hurla t'il, hors de lui. Je te jure que tu vas entendre parler de ma colère petite, dit il en me prenant par le col de la robe, et le soulevant de ma chaise. Il me plaqua alors contre le mur et me dis dans le creux de l'oreille : Tu es une fille Isabella, quand tu n'as pas la parole, tu te tais, et surtout, ne m'interromps plus jamais.

Je le sentis alors s'assoir, et m'allonger sur ses genoux, et il relava mon jupon, et se mit à frapper fort avec sa main sur mes fesses. Il frappa 10 fois, et mes yeux étaient inondés de larmes, quand il me remis debout, il me toisa sans sourciller, et m'ordonna de me rassoir. Son ton ne me laissais pas d'autre choix, et c'est avec un gémissement de douleur que je dus m'assoir sur la chaise.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, je vais te dire la prochaine étape, quand tu auras tes règles, c'est à dire quand tu auras du sang dans ta culotte, tu passeras à la prochaine étape : la servitude... tu sauras le jour J ce qui en découlera...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * E N D - F L A S H – B A C K * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Et depuis ce jour, je savais que quelque chose de terrible se préparais, j'avais connus d'autres fessées, des enfermement, des humiliations, mais je savais qu'au mot servitude, ma vie à ce moment là allait prendre un tout autre tournant... et malheureusement... ce jours là était arrivé...

Je me dirigeais alors lentement vers le séjour, et je décrochais le téléphone, avec seulement 5 boutons. Je presse le numéro 1 et attendis.

- Carliste Cullen, j'écoute , me dis la voix du maitre dans le combiné...

...

_Review ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par vos reviews, chaque commentaire sera apprécié !_

_Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour la suite ..._

_Burbridge-hayden pour vous..._


	3. Dans le noir

**À toutes mes revieweuses ... merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ce prologue.**

**Et aussi aux autres qui la lisent.**

**Choukchouquette : **_1ére revieweuse, je te remercie :), oui, je ne suis pas sadique moi, mais ce genre d'histoire m'a beaucoup touché, alors j'espère que tu aimeras. De plus, Carliste va vraiment être vilain._

**Chouchoumag** , **elo-didie** , **kara walnes** ,** Clochette13** ,** So-Amel** ,** xoxlauoxo** , **RUBIKA666 **, **schaeffer **, **lele64500** , **vinie65** : _Merci beaucoup, et voila la suite pour vous. J'espère que cela va vous plaire._

**Sweet-girly-eclipse **: _oui, un papa Cullen très dur._

**Paulipopo** : _oui j'espère que tu vas aimer, bien que the perfect wife est un chef d'œuvre à mes yeux._

**Kikinette11** : _Mais je trouve qu'être curieux permet de bien se divertir aussi. Bon et bien, j'espère que je ne vais pas te traumatiser plus que tu ne l'es déjà, cela m'embêterais d'être responsable de tes cauchemars. Bonne lecture à toi ._

**Lili-Leanne** : _Oui, je connais la violence de l'humanité malheureusement, et the perfect wife m'a beaucoup plus, au point de vouloir tenter une fiction dark à mon tour. Le coup des règles, je sais pas comment, simplement parce que je les ais vécue comme une punition peut être :). _

_Oui bien sure une suite, une longue suite j'espère, mais j'espère pouvoir publier toute les semaines._

_Pour les personnages à inventer... ils viendrons au fur et à mesure, et bien sur, j'utiliserais des personnages secondaires en premier lieux, car nous connaissons leurs caractères, et c'est plus pratique de mettre une image sur leurs noms._

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture_

*** * * * ET EN PISTE, NEXT CHAPTER ONLINE NOW * * * ***

**Author's Note**

_**Je vais utiliser des chapitres pas trop longs dans la mesure du possible, **_

_**car j'ai souvent remarqué que quand ils sont trop long, on est peut concentré. **_

_**Mais bon, ils seront quand même plus long que le prologue. **_

_**DE PLUS**_

_**je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne suis pas une sadique**_

_**sadomasochiste ou autre, je tiens juste à sortir une fiction,**_

_**que malheureusement j'ai imaginé, à la suite de nombreux livres,**_

_**séries, film ou autres actualités de la vie de tous les jours.**_

_**Je tiens donc à n'offenser personne, et je préviens donc ci dessous des**_

_**sujets susceptibles de vous choquer, autant qu'ils me choquent.**_

_**Viols, Violence gratuite, manque de nourriture, violence psychique, **_

_**et malheureusement violence conjugale.**_

_**Je met donc un RATING M**_

_**Bien sur, il y aura des LEMON...**_

_**Je vous remercie de votre patience pour la suite**_

_**Bonne continuation**_

_**et **_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_Burbridge-hayden 4 U !_

**Chapitre Premier**

_Dans le noir..._

Je me retrouve dans une sorte de bateau gonflable à moteur. Le temps était radieux, le soleil brillait fort, la chaleur était intense et légèrement humide. Malgré ce paysage idyllique, flotter sur une eau des plus turquoise avec l'île d'Esmée, Le nom de la femme du Dr Cullen, juste en face de moi, je compris que ce nouveau tournant de ma vie n'allait pas être le plus agréable de tous. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, à fixer un point sur l'océan, et une voix dure me fit sortir de mes songes.

Lèves toi ! M'ordonna le conducteur du bateau. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher quand nous débarquerons, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, et tout ce passera bien. C'était bizarre, cette homme me parlait durement, mais je pouvais sentir que sa phrase d'avertissement était nuancée avec une pointe de … peur ?

Je me levais donc et lorsque nous arrivâmes au ponton d'arrimage, je fus happé par une paire de main d'homme.

Isabella je présumes ? Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, des traits parfait, les cheveux longs et blonds rattachés en une queue de cheval, et des yeux bleus magnifique.

Oui c'est moi, dis je d'une voix claire après avoir courbé légèrement le dos en guise de salut.

Et bien et bien, si je m'attendais à cela... depuis le temps que nous t'attendons pour nous rejoindre, je dois avouer que tu es exquise, je vais devoir être jaloux de futur mari. Je suis James, je vais m'occuper de toi, je serais ta garde rapproché, tu me dois le respect, et je dois être tenue du moindre de tes mouvements, sinon... et il me regarda alors avec un regard gourmand, sinon, tu auras à faire à moi ma belle, sur ce, il me pris fort par le bras, et me mis de façon à ce que je lui tourne de dos. Vois tu, je pourrais très bien ne pas être content du tout à la moindre contrariété... compris ? Et pendant sa tirade, sa main libre me tenait fermement contre lui, et je pouvais sentir qu'il jouait avec la couture de ma culotte à travers ma robe fluide blanche.

Ouu... Ouiii Monsieur James... dis je tremblotante de la tête au pied alors qu'il me relâcha de sa prise. Je m'éloignais de quelques pas alors, et il m'ordonna de le suivre. Nous arrivions auprés d'une voiture, une grosse Jeep, certainement pour palier au terrain de l'ile.

Maintenant, Isabella, je vais devoir te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

À ce mot là, je me contractais et essayais d'esquiver un pas en arrière. Je déteste le noir, depuis mes 10 ans, et je réussit toujours à m'endormir avec une lumière le soir, de peur de me retrouver dans l'obscurité.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **F L A S H – B A C K** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**2 ans plus tôt :**_

J'avais laisser le gâteau bruler... et quand j'avais voulu le sortir du four, je l'avais échapper, et casser le plat, répandant plein de saleté partout parterre. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je faisais des bêtises, mais mon précepteur de leçons de vie était plutôt indulgent avant, mais ce jour là, le maitre devait venir, et malheureusement, ce fut lui qui me découvrit dans la cuisine, en train de nettoyer le carrelage. Je me rappelle avoir pris peur rien qu'en croisant son regard, il m'avait alors lever du sol en m'attrapant les cheveux, et avait tiré tellement fort que je due me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atténuer la pression de sa main sur mes cheveux.

Isabella, grondât il, qu'es ce que tout cela, sur le sol, et pourquoi n'es tu pas prête pour me recevoir ? Tu dois savoir comment au moins faire un gâteau, non mais quelle empotée tu es, cela suffit, tu as eu beaucoup de temps pour te perfectionner, mais si tu n'es même pas capable de tenir correctement la préparation d'un simple rendez vous, il va falloir vous expliquer que maintenant, il va falloir réagir et vite.

Pardon maître, je m'excuse.

Je n'ai que faire de tes énièmes excuses, tu vas être puni, et peut être finalement comprendras tu quelle est ta place, même si pour le moment tu reste ici éloignée de nous.

Sur ce, il me conduit directement à sa voiture, et après avoir roulé quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtions dans la foret, et il me traina à sa suite par le bras. Il serrait tellement fort que j'étais sure que j'allais avoir des bleus le lendemain. J'aperçus un cabanon, il me fit entré dedans, et referma la porte derrière moi. Il faisait noir dedans, mais il alluma la lumière et ce que je vis me glaçât le sang. Des outils, des scies, des cordes, des magazines trainaient avec ce que je pue voire, une femme nue sur la couverture avec la main entre les jambes.

Déshabille toi Isabelle, m'ordonna Carliste. Jamais personne ne m'avait vue nue jusqu'à présent, enfin, aucun homme.

Comme je ne réagissais pas, il me pris par la taille, et fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe. J'aurais rougis si la situation ne m'effrayait pas autant. Il finit pas littéralement m'arracher ma robe, et je me retrouvais en sous vêtement. Je tentais un pas en arrière lorsque celui ci se léchât les lèvres à la vue de mon corps.

Tout doux, tout doux ma belle Isabella, je ne vais pas te toucher, nous avons des règles, nous ne touchons pas des enfants, nous attendrons que tu deviennes femme ma chérie, pour que nous puissions t'apprendre à servir ton époux, et je pense d'ailleurs que tu adorera... je serais ravie de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais... et la lueur pervers s'enflamma de plus belle, alors qu'il commença à me caresser par dessus ma culotte.

Je gémis de dégout, mais il eu l'air d'apprécier, car il me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu aimes déjà ça ma belle, tu verras, tu adoreras, cela me fend alors encore plus le cœur, mais je dois toujours te punir de me priver de l'heure du thé de cet après midi.

Je hoquetais de peur, qu'allais t'il pouvoir me faire subir, j'avais plusieurs fois été fouetté lorsque je me rebellais, ou que mes précepteurs le jugeaient nécessaires. Il se dirigea vert une sorte de trappe qu'il ouvrit dans le sol et me dit de descendre, ce que je fit. Une fois arrivé dedans, il referma brusquement la trappe.

- voilà ta nouvelle demeure pour la semaine à venir, si tu te tiens tranquille tu pourras sortir avant 10 jours, compris ? L'entendis je dire dans un rire gras et mauvais, qui me fit hérisser les poils de mon corps. J'essayais alors de voire ou je me trouvais … une sorte de trou, large de moins d'un mètre sur les deux coté, comme une tombe mais debout, si je doit rester dans cette trappe une semaine, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'allonger ni dormir confortablement, et je vis alors des insectes dans le fond et je me mis alors à gémir et mes joues je retrouvèrent inondés de mes larmes. Je pleurais en essayant de capter un peu de ma chaleur corporelle en m'asseyant... Mes larmes redoublèrent alors ainsi que mes cris, que je me mis à émettre, lorsque Carliste éteignit la lumière me laissant dans le noir le plus absolu...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **E N D - F L A S H – B A C K *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Perdue dans cet horrible souvenir, je n'avais pas sentie James s'approcher et me bander les yeux. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me débatte, quand il m'a touché juste avant, je me suis alors souvenue de Carliste, et de son attente que je devienne femme. Mais maintenant, qu'es ce qui allait m'arriver ?

Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes, quand je sentie un insecte sur ma peau, j'eus tout de suite un flash de ma captivité …'' l'attente... la solitude... la peur... la chaleur étouffante le jour, le froid la nuit... pas de sanitaire... les insectes... l'odeur... la faim... la soif... l'envie de vomir... les courbatures...l'attente... l'espoir à la vue de Carliste... la déception... l'angoisse... les piqures... la soif... la faim... la soif... 8 jours... le soleil... le malaise... le retour des leçons...''

J'avais eu la plus grande peur de ma vie, j'ai prié pour que cela cesse, je voulais mourir, j'ai essayer de retenir ma respiration, m'étouffer, mais il faut croire que le corps humain ne peut se tuer comme cela, j'ai attendue, attendue pour une quelconque aide...

Une fois sortie, je me souviens que quand Carliste m'avait sortie, je suis tombée dans les pommes, et finalement quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais rattaché à des fils qui m'injectaient du liquide dans le corps. J'appris plus tard que j'avais perdu prés de 9 kilos durant ces 8 jours, et que j'avais fait un coma, qui nécessitait une ré alimentation. Depuis, bien que je mange, j'ai gardé un corps frêle. À presque 16 ans, je mesure un mètre 60 à ce que l'on m'a dit, et pèse 45 kilos. On m'avais appeler Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. Ma mère avait apparemment réussit à me donner son nom de femme juste mariée, car elle savait que de toute façon, ici personne ne viendrais me chercher, et puis, si je viens à me marier, je vais devoir prendre le nom de l'homme que je ne connais pas mais qui apparemment m'est assigné depuis que je suis bébé, qui sait, peut être même avant que je soit conçut... mais ils avaient fait le mauvais choix, car je suis bien banale, avec mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux marrons... ma peau pale bien que nous soyons sur une ile tropicale... je ne supporte pas le soleil, en fait, dés que je fais une apparition un peut trop prolonger, cela me démange, alors je dois veiller à avoir un châle sur les épaule pour éviter les rayons du soleil.

Le docteur que j'avais vue il y a quelques semaines, m'avait dit que cela pouvais ce soigner, mais qu'il y avait pour cela une espèce de traitement, pas disponible sur l'île. Comme a parement ce n'était pas dans leurs projet de me faire sortir, je devait juste faire attention et être toujours couverte un minimum.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à destination, si je pus en juger par la voiture qui était arrêtée. Je sentie que la porte de mon coté s'ouvrit, et deux paires de mains m'agrippèrent les bras et épaule, puis l'un d'eux me mit sur son épaule, me portant comme si j'étais un vulgaire ballot de linge, ou que sais je.

Alors que je commençais à suffoquer d'être plié ainsi, on me re déposa au sol sans plus de cérémonie et je m'écroulais par terre.

Hahaha... rigola une voix d'homme, et bien, petite, je voix que tu sais déjà ou est ta place, à mes pieds comme une vulgaire chienne.

Voyons, Emmett, gronda avec moquerie la voix de Carliste, laissons la visiter un peu et se rafraichir, nous allons pouvoir commencer à la former tous ensemble, pour qu'elle réponde à toutes tes attentes et besoins.

Ses attentes et besoins ? Mais de quoi ils parlais, et puis, ils peuvent pas m'enlever ce bandeau, ça sert plus à rien maintenant. Non, bon, maintenant ils commencent à parler entre eux sans faire de cas de moi. Je commence à soulever mon bandeau, je suis toujours à terre, lors que je n'eus que le temps de voir un pied me foncer droit dans l'estomac, et je gémis sous la douleur causée dans mon ventre, qui me recoupais la respiration.

Non mais, sale petite garce mal polie, vas falloir t'expliquer ou quoi, ici, et il m'attrapa par l'épaule pour me relever, je ne vois toujours pas, mais je sais que c'est le dénommé Emmett qui parle, ici, ma jolie, c'est moi qui décide si tu dois respirer, manger, boire ou même juste vivre. Alors enlever seule ton bandeau, non mais tu rêves ou quoi...

Respirer, vivre, non mais c'est quoi ces fous, et lui aussi il me frappe, non mais quand se ce que cela va finir... et je recommençais à pleurer doucement, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me frappe encore.

Emmett, lâche la maintenant, laissons lui son bandeau, elle aura la surprise de te découvrir ce soir... et ils se mirent à rire d'un ton plutôt effrayant et avec une once de je ne sais quoi, qui me fit froid dans le dos. JESSICA, hurla Carliste-Maitre, ramène toi ici et vite fait si tu veux pas t'en prendre une.

Papa, dit alors une petite voix de femme prés de moi, que puis je faire pour votre plaisir ?

Pour mon plaisir, pas maintenant ma jolie, mais tu vois cette jeune demoiselle, bon, ça doit être de moi qu'on parle, pensais je, et bien, tu l'emmènes avec toi, la nourris convenablement, la lave et la prépare, ce soir, nous recevons des invités, je veux que tu la prépare pour une inspection en profondeur... COMPRIS ? Hurlât il.

Oui papa, pour qu'elle heure souhaiteriez vous que je vous la présente ? Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayer de parler au docteur, peut être que comme moi, elle ne devais jamais parler sans que l'on lui donne la permission, et que répondre pouvais avoir des conséquences si notre interlocuteur était de mauvaise humeur... j'avais moi même pris plusieurs raclées pour cela.

Et bien, Aro n'arrivera pas avant 9 heure, donc tient la prête à 9 heure 20 dans mon bureau. ET maintenant, tu bouges.

J'avais entendue Jessica hoqueter lorsque que Carliste avait prononcé le nom de Aro, qui était cet homme, et qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire par inspection en profondeur... je commençais à trembloter quand la main douce de Jessica me pris par la main, elle tira brusquement et je dus la suivre dans le noir, dans un dédale de couloir, à ce que j'imaginais...

_**Alors, vos impressions ? Oui papa Cullen is Bad again ;) **_

_**et puis, comme certains doivent être un peu surpris, et bien non, **_

_**c'est pas le beau Edward qui apparaît... mais bon, vous comprendrez vite, **_

_**j'espère que l'originalité de mon idée vous séduira. **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite, comme je suis en vacances pour le moment, **_

_**ça devrais être avant vendredi.**_

_**Bon courage à ceux qui sont en exam, moi, c'est finit pour toujours, **_

_**plus école, ahhh, vive la fin du BTS et les résultats. **_

_**Bonne semaine à toutes et tous**_

_Burbridge-hayden 4 U !_


End file.
